Par Avion/Issue 11
This is Issue 11 of Par Avion. 207; Family Matters I am sitting with Julia, Dr. Jerome and a passed out Tess. While Julia is scared out of her mind, Dr. Jerome realized the intensity of the situation; not just that Tess passed out, but the dead things. Right now he is teaching Julia and me some medical stuff. Just in case something should happen to him. “Why do we need to know all this stuff?” Julia asks, arms crossed. “In case anything happens to me...” Dr. Jerome says, taking out a few pills for Tess. “Someone should be able to help Tess. Help anyone if they get injured. You two could save a lot of lives.” I nod, not really caring much. As I look at him, I see that he is being sincere; probably worried and paranoid. We will be fine. If just we remain calm and wait for the military. I believe any second the military will role up with shots. Hell, if we’re lucky the government will even cure the sick people. I keep looking out the window every so often, and I keep missing out of what Dr. Jerome is saying. “They’re here.” I her Sasha exclaim. Turning around, I see Adam leading Erin and Abigail inside. The two girls are helping some man. “Was he bit?” I ask, getting up. “No, no.” Erin says, helping the man to a seat. “He’s drunk.” Greg walks towards Erin, a weak smile, saying “Look who we found.” He then nods towards where Dr. Jerome is treating Tess. I watch Erin as she lays eyes on her sister. She smiles, starts crying with tears of joy. She then sits next to Julia who had Tess leaning on her lap. I then turn around, looking how everyone else reacts to this. It’s something I do when something happens; I tend to look around to see what everyone else is doing, just to see if I should be reacting the same way. I see Sasha standing with her mom by the glass window. Clancey is watching Erin and hug her daughter with a huge smile on her face. Understandable; what I wouldn’t give to be with my family right now. Abigail and Adam aren’t paying much attention, too busy boarding up the door Seth, Julio and Greg are watching from over the counter, all smiling. It’s nice to see Greg and Julio smiling again, despite what happened earlier. I look back to Erin, who is petting her sister’s hair. Tess suddenly jumps up, scaring us all. Tess looks around, and you can tell she is scared. “It’s okay.” I say, walking towards her. Dr. Jerome is still finding pills. “Where’s Erin?” Tess asks, her eyes flackering. “I’m right here.” Erin says, taking Tess’ hand. Tess then sees her sister, and in pure awe and happiness she says “Erin?” Later that day, I am sitting by the counter, talking with Greg, Julio and Seth. It appears that I am the only one here who isn’t from this town. It makes me feel like an outsider, though the people here are all very nice. All of the sudden, I hear the glass window break and someone letting out a loud scream. I look, seeing some of the crazies grabbing Clancey and Sasha. I run to help, but trip over a shotgun lieing on the floor, causing me to fall on my face. I get up again and look to a dreadful sight; Clancey’s face is getting eaten. A crazy bites off her nose and her daughter is trying to fight them off with her bare hands. As I look around to see if anyone is going to help, I only see Adam looking scared. Abigail then appears with a kitchen knife and the start to chop the hands of the crazies off. She manages to push Sasha down on the floor. “Mom!” She screams as she sees her mother getting ripped apart. I walk over to her and get on my knees. I hold onto her head as she starts to cry. Abigail is doing her best to get them off Clancey, but the force of the crazies pull Clancey out of the window. I stay here, holding onto a crying Sasha and watch as Abigail looks around, shell-shocked. Credits *Erin Fergerson *Tess Fergerson *Adam Smith *Craig Nelson *Greg Demoor *Julio Valentin *Abigail Hudson *Julia Sullivan *Tyler Trout *Seth Tillberg *Clancey Baron *Sasha Baron Deaths *Clancey Baron Category:Par Avion Category:Par Avion Issues Category:Issues